theskyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Ackart
Created by Kuda, Ethan Ackart was primarily a character in the First Chapter, serving as second mate under Elias Truncate on the Gemstone. He was notorious for his womanizing ways, up until he met Rilani Callerana on Drayton. His story mainly revolves around the on-and-off straining relationship with her, along his conflicts with his captain and family. It's at the end of the First Chapter that he is killed during the fight with the Bristol, seconds after realizing that his captain, Elias, was still alive. Ethan's Story: First Chapter Ethan's story begins with the initial crash-landing of the Gemstone as it narrowly escapes attack from the enemy Government ships. Disembarking the ship to peruse the colony of Drayton, he encounters a woman named Rilani having trouble with a perverse group of men, and rushes in to help her. He soon becomes aware that she was from the Government and only masquarading as a pirate, and sought to protect her from the inevitable wrath that would ensue upon her being found out. After the attack on Drayton, he, Elias, and Rilani narrowly escaped together on the ship, but not an hour after did Elias jump ship without warning, leaving Ethan as acting captain until his undetermined return. Through many crash landings and desperate situations, they reunited with Elias right before one last attack brought the colony, the Gemstone, and Elias falling from the sky, dooming each of them. His and Rilani's venturings and running from the Government eventually led them to multiple colonies, where he came face-to-face with his long lost brother and father, Zander and Skylar Ackart. Skylar, being a captain to the all-male ship, The Sentiment, tried to convince Ethan to join his crew. Ethan refused at first, until Rilani had left to help rescue an ally - Rox Denam - during an attack. The action led Ethan to jump to the conclusion that she had left him and forsook his love for Rox's. It became the deciding factor in getting him to finally join the Sentiment. The Sentiment flies and docks in the pirate town, Over Brooke, where he reunites with Rilani once more. It seems their seemingly tattered relationship is rekindled, until there is a death on the Sentiment's ship, and Zander attacks Rilani, blaming her for it because of her Government background. The argument that followed between Ethan and Rilani ended with them parting ways, never getting to speak to one another again. The rest of Ethan's stay on Over Brooke is only defined by his reunion with an old one-night stand, Margaret, and his attempting to use her to get back at Rox and Rilani. After the attempt fails, he falls into a depression for his lost love, and remains thus until the Sentiment takes flight once more, alongside the Gun Smoke, in order to attack and infiltrate the Government ship, the Bristol. It's during this battle that he finds his former captain alive and well, and it's then that he is shot down by the enemy. Elias takes him to the ship he was staying on, the Briar Rose, where Ethan hands him a letter he had written to Rilani. He dies from his injuries soon after. Original Profile Age...23 Gender...Male Height...6'3 Job...First mate. The right hand man! Although at time he may not seem like it... Weapon...Just a simple hand gun and a dagger he carries in his belt...for emergency's. Special Talents...He's pretty handy with anything on deck be it tying off ropes or even driving the ship. (He's also been known to be quite the ladies man...) Personality...Ethan likes to think of himself as a playful kind of person but he also prefers to have his share of respect, not that he got much of that from Elias. Biography...From a young age Ethan always showed that he had potential to become a fine pirate. In fact he was the child of some drifting pirate that happened to knock up his mom. To put it nicely, Ethan has never met his father but his mother always supported him going out into the sky's with all the local men. It was what made him the happiest. When he met Elias he was in a trade town and he was talking with the captain of the ship he was helping out on. Ethan felt an immense respect for him and tried to talk to him as soon as the meeting was over. Little did he know it would go so well. Ethan and Elias became good friends and when Ethan finally came of age he became Elias first mate. Three years ago he left Elias to go explore his potential...and other forbidden maidens as he would go. For a long time he wished that he could find the Gemstone and rejoin his friend on the ship where he belonged. Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:First Chapter